


love and the loyalty, that's what we stand for

by smugden



Series: we're fucking family [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Protective Ian, Protective Mickey, don't fuck with mickey's little girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: Mickey’s gaze trailed over his daughter, noticing that some of her long nails had broken off. As Ian turned her hand around to draw invisible patterns on her palm, something that would soothe her when she was little, Mickey noticed some blood embedded underneath her nails.


  Her knuckles were also bruised showing that she had fought back.


  Mickey wiped a hand down his face, thumb brushing the side of his nose as he tried to control his temper.


  That fucker had beaten his little girl, and Mickey hadn't been there to protect her.


  But Mickey could make sure that he'd pay so dearly that he'd never be able to hurt her again.

Ian, Mickey and the Milkovich-Gallagher family are out for blood when someone hurts one of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs in this are those from my other story _'never tear us apart'._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mick...”
> 
> Mickey hushed Ian with a hard kiss to his temple.
> 
> “She’ll be fine.”Mickey said with a sharp nod, a soothing tone in his voice.”She’s one of us, isn’t she?”

   **[[x]](http://rebloggy.com/post/my-gifs-shameless-gallavich-honestly-no-words/111139670196) [[x]](http://paradiseofgifhunts.tumblr.com/post/145867267602/kaya-scodelario-gif-hunt-heres-a-collection-of)**

* * *

 “ **I miss them.”**

 

Mickey and Carl rolled his eyes at the redhead. Mickey leant over and patted Ian's back before he leant back against his seat.”They've been gone for four hours. You had the whole _summer_ with them.”

 

“It's quiet and, let’s not forget that it’s Carl’s second year at school, he’s still learning the rules and shit.”Ian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.”Why can't we home school them?”

 

“Because we ain't that fucking _smart_ ,”Mickey said, raising his eyebrows.

 

Carl nodded in agreement with the dark haired man.”That's right. You want them to turn out better than you two? Let them learn.”

 

Mickey and Ian glared at Carl in offence before the dark haired man shrugged, turning back to the TV.

 

“I'm still allowed to fucking miss them.”Ian stated, crossing his arms over his chest, lower lips jutting out.”They're my kids. I spent every second with them till the fucking school teachers took them away from me.”

 

“Don't get your knickers in a twist, Gallagher. Carl will be out in a few hours and so will ‘Ayla. She was the one who failed her last year on purpose so she’d get held back so Carl wouldn’t be on his own. They’ll be fine.”Mickey sighed, rolling his eyes.”Stop being such a fucking pussy.”

 

“Says the man who stood outside kindergarten all day long because he was terrified _his_ little girl was gonna forget about him.”Carl snorted.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey glared at him, rubbing his chin with a smile.”It was ten fucking years ago, get over it.”

 

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped when there was an insistent knocking on the front door. The three raised their heads, sharing confused looks as they were the only ones in the house and there was no reason for anyone else to join them.

 

Nobody moved for a long moment until Mickey spoke.

 

“I suppose i’ll get it then?”

 

Ian offered his lover a smug smirk.”I’m brooding.”

 

Mickey’s gaze then turned to Carl who kissed his teeth, shrugging.”I’m lazy.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and got to his feet, rolling his eyes as the knocking continued.”Pussies.”

 

“Calm the fuck down!”Mickey shouted as he stormed over to the front door, yanking it open with a loud curse.”What the fuck do you want, huh? If you’re selling shit, you can go fu-”

 

He cut himself off as his gaze landed on two tall men.

 

Two cops.

 

He quirked an eyebrow, clearly bored, eyes telling them to hurry.

 

“Mr Milkovich?”

 

Mickey nodded, leaning against the doorframe.”Yeah.”

 

“Can we come in?”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, asking.”You got a search warrant?”

 

They shook their heads and Mickey smirked.”Then go fuck yourselves.”

 

He moved to shut the front door, but they quickly spoke.”It’s about your daughter.”

 

He froze and, hearing the cops’ words, Carl and Ian got to their feet and joined the brunette at the front door.

 

He hid his worry with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“’Ayla?”

 

One of the officers nodded, looking down at his pad.”Mikayla Mandy Milkovich. Is that right?”

 

Mickey’s brows furrowed as he nodded.”That’s her. The fuck you want with my kid?”

 

“She’s in trouble.”

 

Ian and Mickey stood tall as did Carl. While the cops conversed, looking down at their pads, the three shared a look, silently getting their stories together.

 

“She’s been here all day.”Ian and Mickey said at the same time, dark looks on their faces.”Right, Carl?”

 

Carl nodded, his smug smile returning.

 

“Yeah.”Carol hummed, comfortably lying through his teeth.”She’s been here all day. Off sick. Y’know, girl problems and all that shit.”

 

The cops sighed in unison, shaking their heads.”We’re not looking to arrest her, calm your shit. She’s in the hospital.”

 

Their faces drained.

 

Ian’s face fell, and he glanced at his husband while Carl went inside to grab his jacket.

 

“What?”

 

Ian felt light-headed, and his hand gripped the doorframe as he looked at the two men in front of him.

 

In a rare moment of public affection, Mickey’s hand grabbed Ian’s hip, fingers digging into his flesh. Ian had always been the more emotional of the two, and the redhead was already making his way down the steps. Mickey followed, Carl trailing behind them after he shut the front door.

 

The cops followed, Mickey barking demands as they moved quickly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She was found a few streets from the school.”They said as the followed the couple and Carl down the street.”She was obviously skipping, and she was seen with a young man. People saw them have an argument and he attacked her.”

 

Mickey slowed down, instantly knowing who the young man was. It was Mikayla’s on and off boyfriend. Carl and Iggy had beaten him up a few months before because Mikayla found out about his cheating. But it seemed that, just like Ian, she always fell for the wrong ones. Though, unlike Mickey about Ian, it was clear that he didn’t give a fuck about Mikayla.

 

It was clear that he hadn’t gotten the message from Carl and Iggy.

 

Which meant that Mickey had to step in.

 

“That mother fucker.”Mickey rubbed his hand down his face as he moved from foot to foot like an animal in a cage.”Carl, text mine and yours. We’ll pick up little Carl on the way.”

 

While Carl nodded, already tapping on his phone to send a mass text, cough from one of the cops behind them was heard.”You should get there quickly. She was asking for you when we found her.”

 

The cop almost tripped over his own feet as Ian spun around.

 

The fire in his eyes was almost as red as his hair.

 

The usually calm and collected one was now angry.

 

“What did he do to her?”

 

The cop looked down at his pad, and when Ian looked at it, he snapped it shut.”A few cuts and bruises here and there but the worst is that he bruised her ribs. She’ll be fine.”

 

Fine?

 

Physically, maybe. But the aftershock and the mental pain she’d endure wasn’t fine.

 

Ian’s eye almost twitched, and he stood frozen in his spot for a long moment before he felt himself being pulled back. Fingers locked around his wrist and twirled him around.

 

He inhaled sharply as he looked down at his husband.

 

“Mick...”

 

Mickey nodded again, squeezing Ian’s wrist.

 

“Let’s go, yeah? She’s gonna be fuckin’ bored in there by herself.”

 

Mickey pulled Ian with him, leaving the cops as the three men strode down the street.

* * *

 

 “’ **AYLA!”**

 

The swinging doors were kicked open as Mickey, Ian and Carl stormed into the hospital, eyes trailing around for any sign of the sixteen-year-old before. Ian had five-year-old Carl propped up on his hip; arm wrapped around him protectively. They all ignored the looks they received concerning their dramatic entrance, Mickey glaring angrily at any disapproving looks he got.

 

He gave the entrance one last glance before he angrily marched toward the reception desk.

 

“Get the fuck outta my way!”

 

He shoved at the line that had been formed, glaring angrily at anyone who protested.

 

He almost felt smug as the receptionist blinked in slight fear at the sight of him. He slammed his hands down on the desk, sending pen holders flying and the line of people behind him jumped.

 

“Mikayla Milkovich, where is she?”

 

The receptionist swallowed somewhat nervously.”And you are?”

 

Mickey’s fist clenched, and he looked close to snapping, but little Carl tapped his father’s shoulder, making him calm down.

 

“Family. Where is she?”

 

She looked somewhat reluctant to tell him, but Ian and Carl also looked ready to snap. She searched her files and mumbled where the female was.

 

They didn’t waste any time. The group moved quickly, Mickey guiding them to their destination. They prowled the hallways, took an elevator until they reached the floor they needed to be.

 

Mickey counted the numbers of the rooms, not bothering to apologise if he entered one that his daughter wasn’t in.

 

Little Carl, who had gotten antsy, was now on his feet, shouting at the top of his lungs for his sister.

 

“Ayla!”The five-year-old yelled, peeking into rooms for his sister without shame.

 

Ian also began become worried as he clutched at Mickey’s hand without shame. The shorter man just squeezed Ian’s hand as he led him through the dim corridor. The stressful situation made Ian somewhat clingy, and the skin to skin contact with his other half made him calmer.

 

Mickey noticed Ian’s glassy eyes, and he tugged his other half closer, swinging his arm over Ian’s shoulders, but their hands were still connected.

 

“Mick...”

 

Mickey hushed Ian with a hard kiss to his temple.

 

“She’ll be fine.”Mickey said with a sharp nod, a soothing tone in his voice.”She’s one of us, isn’t she?”

 

Just as Ian was about to respond, they heard a familiar voice.

 

“If you don’t make that guy stop staring at me, I swear that i’ll get outta this bed and gouge his eyes out.”

 

“You can’t get out, miss. Your injuries-”

 

“I don’t give a damn!”

 

Though her words seemed strong, her parents knew that there was emotion behind them. Anyone else wouldn’t manage to hear it, but those close to her did. There was a tremor in her tone, and the harsh words were just something she did to defend herself.

 

She was just like Mickey.

 

Little Carl lit up at the sound of his sister and he tugged on Ian’s hand.”Come on, dad!”

 

“’Ayla!”

 

They followed Carl down the corridor, Ian close behind the younger redhead and, as they neared Mikayla, the voice got closer. The three men and Little Carl hastily walked down the corridor, the little redheaded boy shoving people out of his way just before he entered the room they thought Mikayla was in.

 

“’Ayla?”

 

The rest entered after Little Carl who peaked behind curtains, not apologising when he bothered a family.

 

Then, just as they were about to lose hope, a voice from the end of the room perked up.

 

“Carl?”

 

Little Carl lit up again, and he turned to his fathers and Carl.”She’s here!”

 

Mickey smiled, ruffling Little Carl’s red hair.”Thatta boy!”

 

Mikayla had clearly heard Mickey’s voice, and she called for him.”Daddy?”

 

They quickly made their way to the end of the room, pulling back the curtain and Ian almost fell to the ground when he saw his daughter’s face. Mikayla looked small on the hospital bed dressed in one of the simple gowns as the nurse dabbed at the cuts on her face.

 

Her beautiful face was black and blue.

 

She had a black eye that was swollen and the area around it was a mix between blue and purple. Her lower lip had a deep cut, and her cheeks looked like they had been clawed. She had a gash on her forehead that had been taken care of, but it was clear by the bruising around it that it had been sore.

 

Ian rushed to her side, blinking back his angry tears.

 

Ian cupped her bruised face as gently as he could and kissed each patch of skin that wasn’t bruised several times over. Mikayla didn’t fight him; he had always been the overly emotional parent.

 

“We were so fucking worried.”He said, pulling a chair over, he sat down, taking her hand in his.”How are you feeling?”

 

“Only hurts when I breathe in.”

 

Ian’s eyes trailed down to see Mikayla’s free hand over where her bruised ribs would be. He tightened his hold on her hand, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

The nurse smiled down at Mikayla.”That’s normal. You’ll feel better in three to six weeks.”

 

“Why is she in here? Can’t you just send her home?”Ian asked, shaking his head as he looked at his daughter.”The cop said she’s gonna be fine. She is gonna be fine, right?”

 

“Yes, she’ll be okay. She’s a fighter.”The nurse answered, patting Mikayla's leg as she hissed when the nurse dabbed at the gash on her forehead.”We just want to keep an eye on her for the night; the attack might have an affect on such a young girl. Since Mikayla and her attacker have a relationship, we would like her to talk to one of our people about violence in a relationship and how we can help.”

 

The nurse cleared her throat before adding.”We’d like to keep her overnight for that as well as making sure that she’ll take it easy because of her bruised ribs. I’ve considered having someone watch over her; she’s tried to get out of bed more than once.”

 

Mikayla rolled her eyes with a shrug.“I just wanted a smoke.”

 

The nurse smiled down at Mikayla before looking over the family.”I’ll leave you to it. I’ll come back to check on you later, okay?”

 

With that, the nurse left the family alone, closing the large curtain behind her.

 

Mikayla felt a tug on her foot and turned her head to see Little Carl standing by her bed.”’Ayla?”

 

“Little red. Come on, get over here.”She smirked at as her little brother shuffled closer; eyes focused on her bruised face.”Using me to get outta school? That’s my boy.”

 

She patted the space on the bed next to her and, with the help of Carl, he was lifted up. The little redhead stayed silent, clearly confused as to why his sister was battered and bruised.

 

“What happened? Dad and Daddy won’t tell me anythin’.”He then leant closer, glancing over at Mickey as he whispered to his sister.”Daddy’s been makin’ his angry face.”

 

Mickey’s gaze trailed over his daughter, noticing that some of her long nails had broken off. As Ian turned her hand around to draw invisible patterns on her palm, something that would soothe her when she was little, Mickey noticed some blood embedded underneath her nails.

 

Her knuckles were also bruised showing that she had fought back.

 

Mickey wiped a hand down his face, thumb brushing the side of his nose as he tried to control his temper.

 

That fucker had beaten his little girl, and Mickey hadn't been there to protect her.

 

But Mickey could make sure that he'd pay so dearly that he'd never be able to hurt her again.

 

”Fuck me.”

 

Mikayla’s smile fell as Little Carl’s fingertip touched her bruised eye.”It’s nothin, little red. ‘Ayla just got into a fight, and I got scratched, that’s all.”

 

Little Carl just gave a nod it was usual for his sister to fight.”Were they a fraidy-cat and brought someone?”

 

Mikayla nodded with a forced smile.”Yep, that’s it. They brought a gun to a knife fight.”

 

Little Carl seemed to accept the answer before he suddenly leant forward and hugged his sister gently.”Bring daddy’s gun next time.”

 

“I will.”

 

Suddenly Mickey cleared his throat and whispered to Carl who nodded.

 

Carl made his way over to Mikayla, giving her a soft but cocky smile, his signature one.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Mikayla gave him the middle finger, raising her eyebrows.”Fuck off.”

 

Carl chuckled before he leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Mikayla’s forehead, right next to her gash.”Don’t want to see you in here again, got that? Next time you want to skip school so badly, hit me up and we’ll go rob a store or some shit.”

 

Pulling back from Mikayla, Carl picked Little Carl up from the bed, propping him on his hip.”How about we go lookin’ for some hot nurses, huh?”

 

“Can we get some food?”

 

“If you use your adorable charm to get me a hot nurse that’s slutty enough to give Uncle Carl a sponge bath.”Carl held out his fist and raised an eyebrow.”Deal?”

 

Little Carl chuckled and bumped fists before the two left the three alone.

 

The tension was evident, as was Mickey’s anger as he stood at the foot of the bed. Each time his thumb brushed the side of his nose it meant that he was getting angrier. Mikayla had picked up the signs over the years.

 

They all remained silent.

 

Deadly silent.

 

A silence that worried Mikayla more as each second passed.

 

Then, when a full minute passed, Mickey ambled over to his daughter, his jaw clenching as he stood over her at the head of the bed.

 

His eyes were unreadable.

 

There were no traces of anger as he looked down at his daughter, nothing that she could read to help her respond.

 

Mikayla’s lips parted, but she was silent for a moment before she finally whispered.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, ready for the speech she gave last time the boy had broken her heart. Her speech about how she loved him, that she could change him.

 

Men who hit women don’t change.

 

Mikayla couldn’t defend herself; that was the difference between her lover and Mickey and Ian. Ian gave as good as he got whereas the boy Mikayla claimed to love beat her because he didn’t give a fuck whether she could take it or whether she got back up or not.

 

Mikayla looked up at her father, hand clutching Ian’s.

 

“You want him to pay, baby, all you gotta do it say. I know you love him but this?”Ian paused, finger brushing the bruises and cuts on her face.”It isn’t love.”

 

“You and daddy beat each other up all the time.”

 

Mickey shrugged with a quirked eyebrow.“Yeah but I give a fuck if he gets back up or not.”

 

Mickey cupped her non-bruised cheek in his hand, thumb brushing her skin.”He left you.”

 

Mikayla swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away.

 

She reminded Mickey so much of Mandy.

 

She fell hard and everything else, including the bruises, and the hits meant nothing. She was blind, just like Mandy had been.

 

Mickey saw her lower lip wobble, and he knelt down so that he was beside her bed, hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m not letting this happen again. This mother fucker is going to pay one way or another.”

 

Mikayla looked at her fathers and silently nodded, knowing that they were right.

 

“He hides out behind the bar when the cops are looking for him. Make him pay.”She mumbled, eyes becoming hooded.”He hurt me and not in a good way.”

 

Mickey smiled, nodding, feeling better now that he had her blessing. He smoothed her long hair back with his tattooed hand before he leant down and pressed a hard but affectionate kiss to her forehead, just beside her gash.

 

Mikayla exhaled but quickly gasped as she breathed in too hard.

 

“I’m tired.”

 

Ian stood, leaning over her with a small smile.”Sleep, baby. Someone will watch over you, okay?”

 

"Don't get arrested, yeah?"Mikayla firmly said, fighting her slumber as long as she could."

 

"We won't kill him; we ain't fucking stupid. We'll just teach him a lesson; he'll know better than to come round for you again."

 

Mikayla smiled at them both before she gave into her slumber.

 

As soon as they were sure that she was peaceful and sleeping soundly, the two men shared a look.

 

Mickey's hand settled on top of Ian's that was on top of Mikayla's stomach.

 

They could hear the familiar loud voices outside, it clear that their families were there for them.

 

"Ready, Gallagher?"

 

Ian's lips curved up into a small smile.

 

"Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone liked it! If you did and want to see another chapter, let me know.


End file.
